


The Claret Blouse

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: Agentcorp Smut [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex in her new suit, Established Relationship, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Alex Danvers, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Alex comes to Lena's rescue wearing her new suit. (See final episode of S5 and imagine a mask instead of that make up and Director Danvers hair with blue streaks.)Alex and Lena are a couple in my world.This is total smut.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Agentcorp Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	The Claret Blouse

Lena Luthor carried herself with an air of confidence that was hard to match. She walked through the corridors of her laboratory and today she was wearing her favourite blouse, it was claret and made of the best material money could buy. It hugged her figure in all the right places too, which caught the eye of many. 

She arrived at her office and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. It was a warm day so she activated the air-con. Then she set about looking at her schedule for the day as she sat behind her glass desk. 

Unfortunately though Lena wasn't going to get to any of her work, because there was an intruder in the building and he was heading right for Lena Luthor’s office. 

Lena jumped when she heard the door come crashing open, a man rushed in with a gun and he started screaming at her. Lena had to think fast, she pressed the super watch on her wrist and quickly made sure the sleeve of her claret blouse covered the watch. 

Minutes later Supergirl arrived but she wasn't alone, she had Alex Danvers with her. They landed on Lena’s balcony and rushed inside. Alex kung fu kicked the intruder into next week before Supergirl even had a chance to react. Lena watched on breathlessly as Alex took the man down. Lena looked up as four police officers came rushing in soon after to take the man away.

Although attempts on Lena’s life had reduced somewhat over the year, she still had the odd one to contend with. And the one day she didn't bother with her bodyguards was of course the one day someone tried it.

“Are you okay Lena?” Supergirl asked her friend, looking her over, she seemed fine but it was always best to check.

“Yes, thank you for getting here so quickly,” Lena told her as she took in the sight of Alex Danvers in her new Black and Blue Vigilante suit. Alex’s hair was swept back and she could see streaks of blue in it. Gone was the earlier Blue and Black makeup and in its place Alex had a Blue and Black mask. Alex had soon realised that the make up did not hide her identity enough. The braid was also gone, replaced by her old Director Danvers hairstyle with blue streaks running through it. Lena had to take another breath as she took in the sight of her.

“And thank you Alex,” Lena smiled as Alex approached her.

Alex smiled back at Lena, “All in a day's work.”

Once Supergirl was gone, Alex stayed back to make sure her girlfriend was alright.

Alex leaned forward gently brushing her fingers down Lena's face, "Are you okay?" Alex asked softly.

Lena smiled and wrapped one hand around the back of Alex's neck whilst the other went to the taller woman's shoulder, "I'm fine love, but a kiss wouldn't hurt."

Alex was happy to oblige, but first she removed her mask then she firmly kissed her lovers red lips.

Lena looked at Alex's eyes which had changed from concerned to aroused, "Can you stay for a while, I don't want to be left alone right now." 

Lena was absolutely fine; she just wanted an excuse to keep Alex from rushing back to the tower. 

Alex stroked her girlfriends cheek and placed another soft kiss to her lips, "Of course I will stay," she told her before capturing Lena's lips again. 

This time the kiss grew more heated and Alex pushed Lena up against her glass desk. Lena bumped back against the harsh cold glass and let out a small gasp and Alex pinned her to it with her arms on either side of the slightly smaller woman. 

Alex looked down at Lena's satin blouse then ran her right hand down over the silky material, skimming over Lena's chest as it moved up and down gently with each breath.

Alex looked into Lena's eyes then as she rubbed her palm over Lena's left breast, happy to see the emotions it was starting to stir within her lover, "I am so lucky, I have you all to myself," Alex said as she ran her thumb over a now protruding nipple under the satin blouse. 

"Alex," Lena said a little breathlessly, "we shouldn't, not here." 

"Oh come on babe," Alex said tweaking the hard nipple under her fingers, "Live in the moment, let me make you feel good."

Lena softly sighed, she couldn't deny how much she wanted to, how much she wanted and needed Alex the more she touched her. Instead of replying she just pulled Alex urgently down to her lips again and kissed her showing Alex her intent. Alex smiled against Lena's lips and pulled at Lena's blouse with her hands, setting it free from where it was tucked into a black skirt. Lena helped Alex out and started to unbutton her blouse and Alex slipped her left hand inside, running it up Lena's back. Alex pulled her lover closer and the harsh fabric of Alex's vigilante suit pressed up against Lena's skin as her blouse fell open. 

“You smell gorgeous, is that a new perfume?” Alex asked as she kissed Lena’s neck.

“Hmm mm,” Lena softly spoke, lost in the feeling of Alex's hands that were now exploring inside her blouse.

Then Alex ran her tongue up Lena’s neck to her ear and sucked on her earlobe, Lena moaned and pushed her hands through Alex’s hair.

Their lips met once more in a punishing kiss and Alex’s right hand pulled down the cup of Lena’s lace bra. Lena gasped at the contact of Alex’s rough gloved hand on her breast. Alex squeezed the soft mound, a wonderful generous handful and then lowered her head to suck on the protruding nipple. Alex sucked and licked around it continuously and Lena’s hands became more urgent in her hair, holding her lover in place.

“Alex oh god… that feels amazing…” Lena softly said as her nipple hardened inside Alex’s warm mouth.

Then Alex stopped to take off her gloves, she placed them on the desk and moved both her hands downwards, over Lena’s stomach which made the woman twitch, then Alex leaned down and grabbed at Lena’s black skirt. She pushed it up and over Lena’s thighs, “You're so beautiful,” Alex told her as she gazed at her girlfriend's sexy lace panties, longing to be inside them, inside her.

Alex then looked up into the geniuses green eyes as she slipped her fingers into her lace panties, "I've wanted to touch you like this all day," Alex said as she swiped her index finger along Lena's slit. Alex felt Lena pool around her finger and closed her eyes.

Lena softly let out a moan of pleasure, then she squeezed her eyes shut at the moment Alex entered her properly with two strong fingers.

"You feel so good, so wet," Alex lent in closer and captured Lena's neck with her lips whilst pushing her fingers into the soft wetness of Lena's arousal.

Lena grabbed Alex's head, pulling at her short hair as Alex began to pump her fingers in and out of her silky warmth.

"Alex," Lena moaned out. The feeling of Alex's two digits exploring her inner walls was almost too much.

Alex kissed up Lena's neck and stopped to gaze at her lover's red lips, Lena opened her eyes as Alex released her fingers from Lena's folds. She raised them to Lena's lips, "Suck my fingers," she told her. 

Alex's dark eyes watched half lidded as Lena took her fingers in between her red parted lips, "That's it baby."

Lena tasted herself on Alex's fingers as she pushed them gently in and out of her mouth, then she watched as Alex took those same fingers and inserted them into her folds again. She placed her hands around Alex's shoulders and braced herself against her desk.

Alex started to thrust up inside her, hitting her back wall with each pass, "Does that feel good baby?"

"Mmm, so good," Lena replied breathlessly as her heart rate increased with the speed of Alex's strong fingers.

"I think we can do better," Alex removed her fingers and licked them, "fuck you taste so delicious. I would go down on you but I have a better idea,” she smirked. Lena wondered what she meant and she couldn't wait to find out.

Lena waited for Alex's next move, feeling the loss of those beautiful fingers she craved so much, she needed Alex inside her, fucking her as deeply as possible, her whole body craved it now, "Alex please,” she pleaded.

Alex stepped back from the desk and used her martian weapon on her wrist and she was rather pleased with herself as the silicon electric blue strap-on appeared around her waist. 

Lena looked down and licked her lips in response, it was at least 7 inches and shaped beautifully. She couldn't wait to feel it inside her, "Oh god, please fuck me with that," she said looking up from the strap to Alex's eyes.

Alex smirked and moved up to her then joined their lips in a slow passionate kiss, her tongue probing into Lena's mouth as it deepened.

Lena could feel the hard silicone press up against her panties with Alex between her parted thighs. Then Alex took her hands and picked Lena up onto the desk. Lena wrapped her legs around Alex's waist, desperate to have her closer and inside her. 

Alex reached down as they continued to kiss, she pushed the fabric of Lena's panties to one side and pushed the blue silicone cock into her tight wet slit. She eased in slowly, letting Lena become accustomed to its size. Lena closed her eyes and softly sighed as Alex gently began to thrust her hips back and forth, rocking Lena on the desk.

"Faster," Lena moaned as her hands grabbed at Alex's hair, tugging it.

Alex whined at the feeling that Lena's hands were sending down her spine with every tug to her short strands of hair and gave it to Lena good, fucking her now, faster as she desired.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard," Alex breathed to her ear as she thrust into her, deep hard thrusts that exquisitely pounded against Lena's g spot. 

The slickness all around the blue silicone made it easy for Alex to fuck Lena and Alex loved how Lena made little noises and moaned with each deep thrust.

Alex looked down after a moment and pulled her cock out to the very tip. Lena's eyes pleaded with her to fill her again, the loss was almost unbearable. Alex smirked and thrust into her again, taking Lena hard and fast, making her gasp. And Lena held on tight as Alex rode her then passionately, fucking her relentlessly until Lena was crying out that she was about to cum. 

Alex pushed a finger into Lena's slit whilst she continued to fuck her with the strap. Lena's head went back as she felt the rush of heat as Alex's finger stroked her clit over and over.

"I'm cumming Alex... oh god yes..." Lena cried out as her eyes closed tight. Her walls squeezed the blue silicone as it continued to move in and out of her, Alex was riding her through each ripple of intense pleasure. Then she breathlessly opened her eyes and looked to Alex, her gorgeous girlfriend, her sexy vigilante, "I love you," she told her, "I love you so much Alex."

Alex smiled a little breathless from all the exertion and held her in place, she was still buried deep inside Lena, enjoying the intimacy they were sharing for as long as possible. Then she lent into Lena and kissed her softly as Lena came down from her high, "I love you too baby, so much."

They ended up relaxing together, fully clothed on Lena’s leather sofa in her office. Alex holding Lena in her arms.

“So what got you so worked up that you needed to fuck me on my desk today?” Lena smirked.

“Your blouse, do you even realise how sexy you look in satin?” Alex smiled.

Lena looked at Alex and raised her eyebrow in surprise, “Really? In that case next time I need you to give me some relief I shall make sure I wear it again.”

“Yeah, not too often though babe or I will never get anything else done,” Alex chuckled.

  
  
  
  



End file.
